Camping Trip Weirdness
by pepsi-dog
Summary: Our fevirote group goes camping.Yusake eats bees, kuwabara tries talking to his animal friends that keep getting killed and stuffed in his sleeping bage by Hiei, and Kurama tries sake. ahhhhhhh theworlds coming to an end.what will happen next. but not bef
1. Chapter 2

_Hey everyone this is just a little story ive been making up in my mind and have finally decided to write. I hope you enjoy it._

_Chapter one Foreign Rose_

_(Kuramas' POV)_

_Did you ever get that fealing where you think someone is watching you behind your back? I did, All the time as a matter of fact. But when I look behind me no one's there. It's like theres an unknown presence watching my every move. Knowing my secret. I was not normal but that was something I've told only a selected few. Was there someway someone may have found out about my second mind? I seamed normle on the outside but inside of me was a whole different story. You see, before I was born a wounded fox spirit_ _seeked shelter in my body. He needed to get his strength back and said it would be ready to leave by the time I was sixteen, but something happened and he ended up staying inside me because he had found a women who gladly took him into her heart wiothout knowing and wished to stay within her reach of caring. But my mother got a sickness. Only the docters didn't know of a cure. She was close to death so I went to spirit world and stole a sacred artifacts with the help of demons named Hiei and Gouki. He had stolen a mirror that would grant him one wish for the exchange of his life. Kurama planned on curring his mother and setting the locked up fox free of his chains. But I did not go as planned for a yonge man named Yuusake Urameshie also tried to exchange his life so that Kurama would not die. But the mirror didn't take anylife but intead he helped save Shiori for nothing.kurama handed over the mirror without a fihgt and was expected to go to jail but instead was offered a job as a spirit detective. He accepted and had soon found him in tight situations conserning life and death. He was now in his apartment that he sharred with Hiei due to his lack of a suitible living area (no they aren't together yet). Now Kurama sat on the windowsill with a leg hanging out and the other propet up supporting his chin. He had been watching the stars for a while before he had the urge to be out in the fresh air. He got up and walked slowly to the door, not making a sound. He grabbed his coat and stepped out and closed the door to be met by non other then house service. He strolled past the old women and headed outside faling into a slow even walk watching the acasional car drift by he didn't know where he was headed or why but he just kept walking. He reached a alleyway entrence and slinked in as someone turned the corner looking around. Kurama with his instincs only noticed that te man was after him and not what was waiting for him in the darker parts of the alleyway.he slowly retreted into darkness, escaping from all light. He walked swiftly and silently to the very end but didn't quite make his destination. Instead he was greated by 7 men clad in black clothes and masks pulled over their faces. Kurama took a step back and bumped into another body. He turned around and stared directly into Karasus' pitch black eyes and smiling features. Karasu reached down and touched Kuramas' check and nelt down to whisper into Kuramas' ear._

"_I've been waiting for you, my fox" he wispered with a drop of poisen resigning in the air. Kurama's eyes widened as Karasu slowly put his hand around his neck but not quite touching him(Karasus' bombs remember? sorta like on the show)._

_To be continued_

_Hey sory it was so sort its just ive been staying up to late recently and its time for me to go to bed for once ;;. Well hope to see you next time and please click that little butten and reply and tell me how you liked it and maybe you could even give me some ideas. Well looking forward to seeing some reviews. _


	2. flash back starts

Me: Hello. It is me again. I have been having technical difficulties with my computer lately. It has been shutting off by itself every now and then. Well know fox would you please do the honor of saying it?

Kurama: Of course I will. Morgan does not own Yu Yu Hakusho, or you. She only owns this story and she wishes for you to not copy her work. She also wishes for you to inform her if any of her work reminds you of someone else's work so she can fix it. Thank you for your time and patience.

Me: Thank you here you go.(Hands him a pack of red roses) Now to the story.

Chapter 2 Time to Get Ready

"Sure but how are you going to walk?" Yusake asked leaning over to look at Kurama's leg. "I'll care him." Hiei said staring at Kurama with a penetrating stare. "Yeah, shorty can carry him." Kuwabara said hitting the air with his fist. "Kuwabaka, do you mind shutting up?" Hiei mocked. "SHUT UP SHORT STUFF" Kuwabara shouted in Hiei's face. "Please I ï­ïµï³ï´ï ï§ï¯ï¡ï¢ï ï ïïµï²ï¡ï­ï¡ï§ï³ï ï ï­ïµï¦ï¦ï¥ï¬ï¥ï¤ï ï·ï¯ï²ï¤ï³ï ï²ï¥ï¡ï£ï¨ï¥ï¤ï ï¥ï¶ï¥ï²ï¹ï¯ï®ï¥ï®ï ï ï ï ï ï ï ï ï ï ï ï ï ï ï ï ï ï ï ï ï ï ï ï ï  ïï³ï ï´ï¨ï¥ï¹ï ï¬ï¯ï¯ï«ï¥ï¤ï ï¤ï¯ï·ï®ï ï´ï¨ï¥ï¹ï ï£ï¯ïµï¬ï¤ï ï¯ï®ï¬ï¹ï ï³ï¥ï¥ï ïïµï²ï¡ï­ï¡ï§ï³ï ï¨ï¡ï®ï¤ï³ï ï¯ï¶ï¥ï²ï ï¨ï©ï³ï ï¦ï¡ï£ï¥ï ï¡ï®ï¤ï ï´ï¥ï¡ï²ï³ï ï¬ï¥ï¡ï«ï©ï®ï§ï ï´ï¨ï²ï¯ïµï§ï¨ï ï¨ï©ï³ï ï¨ï¡ï®ï¤ï³ï®ï ï¢ïï­ï°ï¬ï¥ï¡ï³ï¥ï ïï­ïï ï­ï­ï­ïµï­ï­ïµï³ï´ï ï§ï­ï§ï¯ï ï³ï­ï³ï­ï³ï¡ï¶ï¥ï ï¨ï­ï¨ï¥ï²ï¡ï¢ï ï ï ï ï ï ï ï ï ï ïïµï²ï¡ï­ï¡ï ï³ï¡ï©ï¤ï ï¬ï¯ï¯ï«ï©ï®ï§ï ïµï°ï ï´ï¯ï ï³ï¨ï¯ï·ï ï¡ï ï´ï¥ï¡ï²ï ï³ï´ï¡ï©ï®ï¥ï¤ï ï¦ï¡ï£ï¥ï®ï¢ïï­ï°ï¬ï¥ï¡ï³ï¥ï®ï¢ï ï¨ï¥ï ï·ï¨ï©ï³ï°ï¨ï¥ï²ï¥ï¤ï ï·ï©ï´ï¨ï ï³ï¯ï²ï²ï¯ï·ï ï³ï¨ï¯ï·ï¥ï®ï ï¶ï¥ï²ï¹ï ï£ï¬ï¥ï¡ï²ï¬ï¹ï ï©ï®ï ï¨ï©ï³ï ï¶ï¯ï©ï£ï¥ï ï¡ï®ï¤ï ï¨ï©ï³ï ï¦ï¡ï£ï¥ï®ï ïï©ï¥ï©ï ï¬ï¥ï¡ï®ï¥ï¤ï ï®ï¥ï¸ï´ï ï´ï¯ï ï¨ï©ï­ï®ï 

ï¢ïï¥ï²ï¥ï¬ï ï§ï¥ï´ï ï¯ï®ï®ï¢ï ïïµï²ï¡ï­ï¡ï ï£ï¬ï©ï­ï¥ï¤ï ï¯ï®ï´ï¯ï ïï©ï¥ï©ï§ï³ï ï¢ï¡ï£ï«ï ï·ï©ï´ï¨ï ï¡ï ï¢ï©ï´ï ï¯ï¦ï ï¨ï¥ï¬ï°ï ï¦ï²ï¯ï­ï ïïµï·ï¡ï¢ï¡ï²ï¡ï ï¡ï®ï¤ï ïïµïµï³ï¡ï«ï¥ï®ï ïï ï£ï¯ïµï°ï¬ï¥ï ï¨ï¯ïµï²ï³ï ï¬ï¡ï´ï¥ï²ï 

ï´ï¨ï¥ï¹ï ï·ï¨ï¥ï²ï¥ï ï¡ï´ï ïïµï²ï¡ï­ï¡ï§ï³ï ï¨ï¯ïµï³ï¥ï®ï ïï¨ï¥ï ï¤ï¯ï¯ï²ï ï¨ï¡ï¤ï ï¢ï¥ï¥ï®ï ï¬ï¥ï¦ï´ï ï¯ï°ï¥ï®ï ï¡ï®ï¤ï ï³ï£ï²ï¥ï¡ï­ï©ï®ï§ï ï£ï¯ïµï¬ï¤ï ï¢ï¥ï ï¨ï¥ï¡ï²ï¤ï ï¦ï²ï¯ï­ï ï©ï®ï³ï©ï¤ï¥ï®ï ï¢ïïïïïïï¢ï ïïµï²ï¡ï­ï¡ï ï³ï£ï²ï¥ï¡ï­ï¥ï¤ï ï´ï¨ï¥ï®ï ï¨ï¥ï ïªïµï­ï°ï¥ï¤ï ï¯ï¦ï¦ï ïï©ï¥ï©ï§ï³ï ï ï ï¢ï¡ï£ï«ï ï¡ï®ï¤ï ï³ï´ï¯ï¯ï¤ï ï¦ï¯ï²ï ï¡ï ï³ï¥ï£ï¯ï®ï¤ï ï·ï¨ï©ï¬ï¥ï ï¡ï ï·ï¨ï©ï´ï¥ï ï­ï©ï³ï´ï ï³ïµï²ï²ï¯ïµï®ï¤ï¥ï¤ï ï¨ï©ï­ï®ï ï¯ï®ï£ï¥ï ï´ï¨ï¥ï ï­ï©ï³ï´ï ï£ï¬ï¥ï¡ï²ï¥ï¤ï ï´ï¨ï¥ï²ï¥ï ï·ï¡ï³ï ï¡ï ï­ï¡ï®ï ï·ï©ï´ï¨ï ï³ï©ï¬ï¶ï¥ï²ï ï¥ï¹ï¥ï³ï¬ï ï¡ï ï¦ï¯ï¸ï ï´ï¡ï©ï¬ï¬ï ï¦ï¯ï¸ï ï¥ï¡ï²ï³ï ï¡ï®ï¤ï ï§ï¯ï¬ï¤ï¥ï®ï ï¥ï¹ï¥ï³ï ï³ï´ï¡ï®ï¤ï©ï®ï§ï ï·ï¨ï¥ï²ï¥ï ïïµï²ï¡ï­ï¡ï ï¯ï®ï£ï¥ï ï·ï¡ï³ï®ï ï¨ï¯ï«ï¡ï¹ï ï©ï­ï ï³ï¯ï²ï´ï¡ï ï£ï¯ï¦ïµï³ï©ï®ï§ï ï­ï¹ï ï³ï¥ï¬ï¦ï ï«ï®ï¯ï·ï®ï ïï ï£ï¡ï¬ï¬ï ïïµï²ï¡ï­ï¡ï ïïµï²ï¡ï­ï¡ï ï¢ï¥ï£ï¡ïµï³ï¥ï ï©ï­ï ïµï³ï¥ï ï´ï¯ï ï©ï´ï ï³ï¯ï ï¤ï¥ï¡ï¬ï ï·ï©ï´ï¨ï ï©ï´ï ï°ï¬ï¥ï¡ï³ï¥ï®ï©ï ïï¥ï ï§ï²ï¡ï¢ï¥ï¤ï ï¡ï ï²ï¯ï³ï¥ï ï¦ï²ï¯ï­ï ï¨ï©ï³ï ï¨ï¡ï©ï²ï ï ï¡ï®ï¤ï ï²ï¡ï®ï ï©ï®ï³ï©ï¤ï¥ï ï´ï¨ï¥ï ï¨ï¯ïµï³ï¥ï®ï ï¢ïï¥ï§ï³ï ï¡ï ï¦ï¯ï¸ï ï¤ï¥ï­ï¯ï®ï®ï ï®ï¯ï ï·ï¯ï®ï¤ï¥ï²ï ï·ï¨ï¹ï ï¨ï¥ï ï¨ï¡ï¤ï ï¡ï ïµï®ïµï³ï¡ïµï¬ï¬ï¹ï ï¨ï©ï§ï¨ï ï«ï©ï®ï¢ïïµïµï³ï¡ï«ï¥ï ï³ï¡ï©ï¤ï ï³ï¡ï²ï£ï¡ï³ï´ï©ï£ï¡ï¬ï¬ï¹ï ï¬ï¯ï¯ï«ï©ï®ï§ï ï¡ï´ï ïïµï·ï¡ï¢ï¡ï²ï¡ï®ï 

ïªïªïªïªïªïªïªïªï©ï®ï³ï©ï¤ï¥ïªïªïªïªïªïªïªïª

ïï¨ï©ï¯ï²ï©ï ï³ï£ï²ï¥ï¡ï­ï¥ï¤ï ï¡ï³ï ï´ï¨ï¥ï ï­ï¥ï®ï ï¡ï¤ï¶ï¡ï®ï£ï¥ï¤ï ï´ï·ï¯ï²ï¤ï³ï ï¨ï¥ï²ï ï¡ï®ï¤ï ï´ï¨ï¥ï ï´ï¨ï²ï¥ï¥ï ï¹ï¯ïµï®ï§ï ï·ï¯ï­ï¥ï®ï ï©ï®ï ï¦ï²ï¯ï®ï´ï ï¯ï¦ï ï ï¨ï¥ï²ï®ï ï¢ïï¥ï¹ï ïï¯ï²ï§ï¡ï®ï ïï ï¨ï¯ï°ï¥ï ï¹ï¯ïµï²ï¥ï ï²ï¥ï¡ï¤ï¹ï ï´ï¯ï ï¢ï¥ï¡ï´ï ï³ï¯ï­ï¥ï ï¢ïµï´ï´ï®ï¢ï ïï ï§ï©ï²ï¬ï ï·ï©ï´ï¨ï ï¤ï©ï²ï´ï¹ï ï¢ï¬ï¯ï®ï¤ï ï¨ï¡ï©ï²ï ï¤ï¯ï·ï®ï ï´ï¯ï ï´ï¨ï¥ï ï­ï©ï¤ï¥ï¬ï ï¯ï¦ï ï¨ï¥ï²ï ï¢ï¡ï£ï«ï®ï ïï¨ï¥ï ï§ï©ï²ï¬ï ï®ï¡ï­ï¥ï¤ï ïï¯ï²ï§ï¡ï®ï ï¬ï¡ïµï§ï¨ï¥ï¤ï ï³ï¯ï¦ï´ï¬ï¹ï®ï ï¢ïï¯ïµï ï¯ï¦ï ï¡ï¬ï¬ï ï°ï¥ï¯ï°ï¬ï¥ï ï³ï¨ï¯ïµï¬ï¤ï ï«ï®ï¯ï·ï ï´ï¨ï¡ï´ï ïï ï£ï¯ïµï¬ï¤ï ï®ï¥ï¶ï¥ï²ï ï´ïµï²ï®ï ï¤ï¯ï·ï®ï ï¡ï ï¦ï©ï§ï¨ï´ï®ï¢ï ïï¯ï²ï§ï¡ï®ï ï ï ï ï ï ï ï³ï¡ï©ï¤ï®ï ï¢ïï¯ï·ï ï¡ï¢ï¯ïµï´ï ï¹ï¯ïµï¬ï¨ï¹ï¯ïµï²ï ï®ï¡ï­ï¥ï ï¨ï¥ï²ï¥ï©ï¬ï ï¡ï²ï¥ï ï¹ï¯ïµï ï²ï¥ï¡ï¤ï¹ï¿ï¢ï ï¢ï³ïµï²ï¥ï ï¡ï³ï ï¬ï¯ï®ï§ï ï¡ï³ï ïï ï§ï¥ï´ï ï´ï¯ï ï­ï¥ï¡ï´ï ï³ï¯ï­ï¥ï ï¨ï¯ï´ï ï§ïµï¹ï³ï®ï¢ï¹ï¯ïµï ï³ï¡ï©ï¤ï ï·ï©ï´ï¨ï ï ï¥ï®ï´ï¨ïµï³ï©ï¡ï³ï¨ï©ï­ï ï¢ïïïï ïïïïï ïïïï ïïïï¡ï¢ï ï£ï¡ï­ï¥ï ï¡ï ï³ï£ï²ï¥ï¡ï­ï ï¦ï²ï¯ï­ï ï¢ï¥ï¨ï©ï®ï¤ï ï´ï¨ï¥ï ï­ï¥ï®ï ï´ï¨ï¡ï´ï ï·ï¨ï¥ï²ï¥ï ï¡ï¤ï¶ï¡ï®ï£ï©ï®ï§ï®ï ïï¶ï¥ï²ï¹ï¯ï®ï¥ï§ï³ï ï¡ï´ï´ï¥ï®ï´ï©ï¯ï®ï ï·ï¡ï³ï ï´ïµï²ï®ï¥ï¤ï ï´ï¯ï ï´ï¨ï¥ï ï¤ï¯ï¯ï²ï®ï ï ï¢ïïïïï ïïïïï¢ï ï ï´ï¨ï¥ï ï­ï¹ï³ï´ï©ï²ï¥ï¯ï³ï ï ï­ï¡ï®ï ï²ï¡ï®ï ï¦ï¯ï²ï·ï¡ï²ï¤ï ï¡ï®ï¤ï ï²ï¡ï©ï³ï¥ï¤ï ï´ï¨ï¥ï ï·ï¨ï©ï°ï ï·ï©ï´ï¨ï ï´ï¨ï¯ï²ï®ï³ï ï¡ï®ï¤ï ï¢ï²ï¯ïµï§ï¨ï´ï ï©ï´ï ï¤ï¯ï·ï®ï ïµï°ï¯ï®ï ï´ï¨ï¥ï ï¬ï¥ï¡ï¤ï¥ï²ï®ï¨ï©ï­ï ï§ï¯ï©ï®ï§ï ï´ï¯ï ï³ï«ï©ï°ï ï´ï¯ï ï´ï¨ï¥ï ï®ï¥ï¸ï´ï ï°ï¡ï²ï´ï®ï©ï ïï¨ï©ï¯ï²ï©ï ï¨ï¡ï¤ï ï¢ï¥ï¥ï®ï ï·ï¡ï´ï£ï¨ï©ï®ï§ï ï¦ï²ï¯ï­ï ï´ï¨ï¥ï ï¢ï¥ï§ï§ï©ï®ï©ï®ï§ï ï·ï©ï´ï¨ï ï¡ï ï¬ï¯ï¯ï«ï ï¯ï¦ï ï°ïµï²ï¥ï ï¨ï¯ï²ï²ï¯ï²ï ï ï ï ï·ï²ï©ï´ï¥ï®ï ï¯ï®ï ï¨ï¥ï²ï ï¦ï¡ï£ï¥ï®ï ïï²ï¯ï­ï ï·ï¨ï¥ï®ï ï´ï¨ï¥ï ï­ï¡ï®ï ï©ï®ï ï·ï¨ï©ï§ï¨ï´ï ï¥ï®ï´ï¥ï²ï¥ï¤ï ï´ï¯ï ï·ï¨ï¥ï®ï ï´ï¯ï ï·ï¨ï¥ï²ï¥ï ï´ï¨ï²ï¥ï¥ï ï­ï¯ï²ï¥ï ï°ï¥ï¯ï°ï¬ï¥ï ï¥ï®ï´ï¥ï²ï¥ï¤ï®ï ïï¯ï·ï ï´ï¨ï¥ï ï­ï¡ï®ï ï·ï©ï´ï¨ï ï¦ï¯ï¸ï ï¥ï¡ï²ï³ï ï¡ï®ï¤ï ï¡ï ï´ï¡ï©ï¬ï ï·ï¡ï³ï ï³ï´ï¡ï®ï¤ï©ï®ï§ï ï©ï®ï ï¦ï²ï¯ï®ï´ï ï ï¯ï¦ï ï¨ï¥ï²ï ï·ï©ï´ï¨ï ï¡ï ï·ï¯ï²ï²ï©ï¥ï¤ï ï¬ï¯ï¯ï«ï ï¯ï®ï ï¨ï©ï³ï ï¦ï¡ï£ï¥ï®ï ï¢ïï²ï¥ï ï¹ï¯ïµï ï¡ï¬ï¬ï ï²ï©ï§ï¨ï´ï¿ï ïï©ï¤ï ï´ï¨ï¯ï³ï¥ï ï­ï¥ï®ï ï¨ïµï²ï´ï ï¹ï¯ïµï ï¡ï´ï ï¡ï¬ï¬ï¿ï¢ï ï¨ï¥ï ï³ï¡ï©ï¤ï ï¢ïï­ï·ï¨ï¡ï´ï ï¡ï²ï¥ï ï¹ï¯ïµï¿ï¢ï ï³ï¨ï¥ï ï¡ï³ï«ï¥ï¤ï ï´ï²ï¹ï©ï®ï§ï ï´ï¯ï ï£ï¯ï¶ï¥ï²ï ïµï°ï ï¨ï¥ï²ï ï¦ï¥ï¡ï²ï ï¢ïµï´ï ï¦ï¡ï©ï¬ï©ï®ï§ï®ï ï¢ïï ï¡ï­ï ï¡ï ï¦ï¯ï¸ï ï¤ï¥ï­ï¯ï®ï®ï ïï¹ï ï®ï¡ï­ï¥ï ï©ï³ï ïï¯ï«ï¯ï ïïµï²ï¡ï­ï¡ï®ï ïïµï´ï ï´ï¨ï¡ï´ï ï©ï³ï ï®ï¯ï´ï ï©ï­ï°ï¯ï²ï´ï¥ï®ï´ï¬ï ï¡ï²ï¥ï ï¹ï¯ïµï ï¡ï¬ï¬ï ï²ï©ï§ï¨ï´ï¿ï¢ï ïï¯ï«ï¯ï ï³ï¡ï©ï¤ï¨ïïïï ïï ï£ï¡ï®ï ï¦ï©ï®ï¡ï¬ï¬ï¹ï ï³ï¡ï¹ï ï¨ï©ï³ï ï®ï¡ï­ï¥ï©ï®ï ïï¨ï¥ï²ï¥ï ï©ï³ï ïïµïµï©ï£ï¨ï©ï¿ï ïï¥ï ï ï ï ï ï ï ï ï³ï¨ï¯ïµï¬ï¤ï ï¢ï¥ï ï¨ï¯ï­ï¥ï ï¦ï²ï¯ï­ï ï³ï£ï¨ï¯ï¯ï¬ï ï¢ï¹ï ï«ï®ï¯ï·ï ï¡ï®ï¤ï ï´ï¨ï¯ï³ï¥ï ï­ï¥ï®ï ï³ï¡ï©ï¤ï ï¨ï¥ï ï·ï¯ïµï¬ï¤ï®ï´ï ï¢ï¥ï ï¨ï¥ï¡ï²ï ï¦ï¯ï²ï ï¡ï ï¬ï¯ï®ï§ï ï´ï©ï­ï¥ï®ï ïï ï·ï¡ï®ï´ï ï´ï¯ï ï³ï¥ï¥ï ï­ï¹ï ï³ï¯ï®ï®ï¢ï ïï¨ï©ï¯ï²ï©ï ï³ï¡ï©ï¤ï ï·ï©ï´ï¨ï ï­ï¯ï²ï¥ï ï£ï¯ï®ï¦ï©ï¤ï¥ï®ï£ï¥ï®ï ï¢ïï ï¡ï­ï ï ï ï ï ï ï ï ï ï ïïµïµï©ï£ï¨ï©ï¬ï ïªïµï³ï´ï ï©ï®ï ï¯ïµï²ï ï¤ï¥ï­ï¯ï®ï ï¦ï¯ï²ï­ï®ï ïï¯ï²ï ï·ï¥ï ï³ï¨ï¡ï²ï¥ï ï´ï¨ï¥ï ï³ï¡ï­ï¥ï ï¢ï¯ï¤ï¹ï®ï¢ï ïï¯ï«ï¯ï ï³ï¡ï©ï¤ï ï¨ï¯ï°ï©ï®ï§ï ï³ï¨ï¥ï ï·ï¯ïµï¬ï¤ï ï¢ï¥ï¬ï©ï¥ï¶ï¥ï ï¨ï©ï­ï ï¡ï®ï¤ï ï¡ï£ï£ï¥ï°ï´ï ï¨ï©ï­ï ï¦ï¯ï²ï ï·ï¨ï¡ï´ï ï¨ï¥ï ï·ï¡ï³ï®ï ï¢ïï²ï¯ï¶ï¥ï ï©ï´ï®ï¢ï ï·ï¡ï³ï ïï¨ï©ï¯ï²ï©ï§ï³ï ï ï ï ï ï ï¯ï®ï¬ï¹ï ï²ï¥ï³ï°ï¯ï®ï³ï¥ï®ï ï¢ïï³ï ï¹ï¯ïµï ï·ï©ï³ï¨ï ï­ï¯ï´ï¨ï¥ï²ï®ï¢ï ï¡ï®ï¤ï ï·ï©ï´ï¨ï ï´ï¨ï¡ï´ï ï³ï¡ï©ï¤ï ï¡ï ï·ï¨ï©ï´ï¥ï ï­ï©ï³ï´ï ï£ï¡ï­ï¥ï ï¦ï²ï¯ï­ï ï®ï¯ï·ï¨ï¥ï²ï¥ï ï¡ï®ï¤ï ï£ï©ï²ï£ï¬ï¥ï¤ï ïï¯ï«ï¯ï®ï ï·ï¨ï¥ï®ï ï¥ï¶ï¥ï²ï¹ï´ï¨ï©ï®ï§ï ï£ï¬ï¥ï¡ï²ï¥ï¤ï ï¥ï¶ï¥ï²ï¹ï¯ï®ï¥ï ï³ï¡ï·ï ïïµï­ï¡ï®ï 

ïïµï²ï¡ï­ï¡ï ï«ï®ï¥ï¥ï¬ï©ï®ï§ï ï¯ï®ï ï´ï¨ï¥ï ï¦ï¬ï¯ï¯ï²ï ï´ï¡ï«ï©ï®ï§ï ï©ï®ï ï³ï¨ï¡ï²ï°ï ï¢ï²ï¥ï¡ï´ï¨ï³ï®ï ï¢ïï­ï³ï­ïïïïïïïï¡ï¢ï ïï¨ï©ï¯ï²ï©ï ïï£ï²ï¥ï¡ï­ï¥ï¤ï ï·ï©ï´ï¨ï ï´ï¥ï¡ï²ï³ï ï²ïµï®ï®ï©ï®ï§ï ï¤ï¯ï·ï®ï ï¨ï¥ï²ï ï£ï¨ï¥ï¡ï«ï³ï®ï ïïµï²ï¡ï­ï¡ï ï¬ï¯ï¯ï«ï¥ï¤ï ïµï°ï ï¡ï®ï¤ï ï³ï­ï©ï¬ï¥ï¤ï®ï ï¢ïï­ïï¬ï¬

be fine M-mother" once 'mother' was said he fell forward. Shiori hurried forward and caught him before he fell. "Suuichi it's all right. Im right here by your side just like I always be." She said in a whisper just loud enough for him to hear and, on accident, every one else too.

owari

Me: That's all but I might be able to make one more chapter tonight but no promises there. And thank you for the very nice reviews AnonymousHieiFan101, and FoxLion. And thank you so much FoxLion for you helped correcting my spelling. Thank you all for you're wonderful time on my story. Ja ne.


End file.
